general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Shaw (Natalia Livingston)
'Rebecca Amber Shaw'Rebecca's middle name "Amber" is stated by Alexis on the May 27, 2009 episode. is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She debuted on January 15, 2009, and was portrayed by Natalia Livingston,http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/cast/730/Rebecca_Shaw who previously portrayed the late Dr. Emily Quartermaine on the series from April 2003 to May 2008.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/cast/316/Emily_Quartermaine The character is written off in December 2009. Storylines X-ray technician Rebecca Shaw arrives in fictional Port Charles, New York in January 2009, and local residents are shocked at her resemblance to Dr. Emily Quartermaine, who had been murdered over a year before. Rebecca becomes more evasive about her past as she meets Emily's inquisitive loved ones, including Emily's former fiance Nikolas Cassadine. Though touched by the story of Nikolas and Emily's romance, Rebecca is put off by Nikolas' persistence; she meets his half-brother Lucky Spencer, who is the first person in town to ask her about herself.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6158/Sonnys_Back_in_the_Drivers_Seat General Hospital recap (2/25/09) - Soaps.com] Rebecca and Lucky begin dating, which puts the brothers slightly at odds; Rebecca is also drawn to Nikolas, and they kiss. Nikolas' evil grandmother Helena Cassadine — who had hated Emily and had even tried to kill her — returns to town. Helena notes Rebecca's resemblance to Emily with interest, and insults her.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6438/Rics_Scared_for_his_Life General Hospital recap (4/15/09) - Soaps.com][http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6446/Rebecca_Stands_Up_To_Helena General Hospital recap (4/16/09) - Soaps.com] Nikolas' aunt Alexis Davis voices her suspicions that Helena has actually orchestrated Rebecca's arrival as part of some plan; Nikolas is inclined to agree when he later sees Helena and Rebecca talking.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6463/Alexis_Reveals_Rebeccas_Scar General Hospital recap (4/20/09) - Soaps.com] Alexis accuses Rebecca of having had plastic surgery, and pulls back Rebecca's hair to reveal a scar; Rebecca explains that it is from a childhood injury, and storms out in a fury.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6470/Two_Postives_and_a_Big_Fat_Negative General Hospital recap (4/21/09) - Soaps.com] Rebecca resumes her new relationship with Lucky, which irks Nikolas and drives him to kiss Lucky's ex-wife Elizabeth Webber in retaliation.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6519/Four_Men__a_Baby_and_an_Embryo General Hospital recap (4/29/09) - Soaps.com] Rebecca and Lucky stop short of having sex but Nikolas is left with the impression that they have;[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6534/Nevermind General Hospital recap (5/1/09) - Soaps.com] Rebecca seeks out Nikolas and admits that she is attracted to him.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6543/Spinelli_Doesnt_Buckle_Under_Pressure General Hospital recap (5/4/09) - Soaps.com] On June 3, 2009, Alexis learns that Rebecca had been illegally adopted, and Nikolas and Rebecca finally have sex.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6721/Run_Don%E2%80%99t_Walk General Hospital recap (6/3/09) - Soaps.com] Helena returns on June 4, 2009[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6730/So_Much_For_Waiting General Hospital recap (6/4/09) - Soaps.com] and tries to lure Rebecca away from her "current partner" and assist in Helena's plans; Rebecca angrily refuses.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6736/Didnt_See_That_One_Coming General Hospital recap (6/5/09) - Soaps.com] Later, Rebecca is revealed to be conspiring and romantically involved with Ethan Lovett; after receiving more information, Alexis gives Nikolas the news that Rebecca is Emily's twin sister. Nikolas tells a surprised Rebecca the truth on June 9, 2009;[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6752/Trust_Your_Instincts General Hospital recap (6/9/09) - Soaps.com] Rebecca has secretly known all along, and as other people find out, Elizabeth is among those who suspect as much.[http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/6761/At_Helena%E2%80%99s_Mercy General Hospital recap (6/9/10) - Soaps.com] On August 14, 2009 Lucky came to Nikolas and told him what Rebecca's con with Ethan. On August 17, 2009 Nikolas breaks up with Rebecca. Rebecca does her best to win him back, insisting she loves him truly. Nikolas gets back with Rebecca, and conspires to somehow humiliate and ruin her in the process. He later changes his mind when he falls in love with Elizabeth. He breaks up with Rebecca, and when she comes to Wyndemere to get him back, she sees him and Elizabeth in bed together. She wants to tell Lucky, but first confronts Elizabeth. Later, when she goes to tell Lucky, she get accidentally run over by Nikolas. She later decides not to tell Lucky when she hears the story of how Nikolas, Emily, Elizabeth, and Lucky all became friends. On December 21, 2009, she announces that she's leaving town to go to Paris to study, originally offered by Monica Quartermaine, Emily's adoptive mother. After she boards the plane, she meets Aaron, who resembles Emily's dead ex-husband, Zander Smith. References External links *title=''General Hospital'' Rebecca Shaw on Soaps.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional con artists